1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus that generates a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, imaging apparatuses having various functions have been developed. For example, in capturing images to generate a long-exposure image, a function of displaying such a long-exposure image that shows changes in real time in accordance with an exposure time has recently been developed for imaging apparatuses.
However, at present, the performance of an imaging apparatus is not as exquisite as that of the human eye. In particular, the human eye has a grayscale range that is wider than that of the imaging apparatus. Grayscales indicate concentration levels that are gradually changed from a bright portion to a dark portion of a picture or a photograph. As the grayscale range becomes wider, recognition of the bright portion and the dark portion may become clearer. That is, in an image that is captured by an imaging apparatus having a relatively narrow grayscale range, the bright portion or the dark portion may be expressed differently from that of an actual view of that image by a human eye.
Accordingly, an HDR mode imaging function has been developed. In an HDR mode, an image having an appropriate exposure is generated through synthesis of a plurality of images having different exposure times.
However, in the HDR mode, imaging is generally performed to generate three sheets of an image in accordance with respective exposure times, and thus the imaging in the HDR mode may take about three times longer than the imaging in a general mode. Particularly, in the case of performing imaging to generate a long-exposure image in the HDR mode, the imaging time may be further prolonged thereby increasing the chance of the imaging apparatus trembling or shaking, and thus the quality of the captured image may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there may be a need for technology that can improve the image quality even in the case where a user performs imaging to generate a long-exposure image in the HDR mode.